I am ready
by Parnoid
Summary: I will wait for you Robin. I am ready Amon.


**Chapter One**

Amon walked into the living room, tucking his orbo cross into his black shirt. He took one last look into the mirror before walking over to the doorway to retrieve his boots. He shot a quick glance at the now 17 year old Robin lying on the couch, trying to do her homework. She bit into the eraser on her pencil, trying to think. Amon found this gesture endearing and disturbing at the same time. It was a good thing he was going out on a date with a woman his own age. He needed to move on and let Robin grow up on her own.

He wanted her to have it all. All of the experiences any young woman growing up would have. And that included going to high school, whether she liked it or not. But not happened more often than did.

She just never felt like she fit in at school, even when she joined the school newspaper and became a columnist. No boy ever received her attention, but not from lack of trying to win her. Flowers and invitations regularly showed up at their door. Perhaps it was because she was not so much born as re-created from her mother. "Maybe that is where I get my sense of being older than my years" she had thought to herself more than once.

"Have a good night at work Amon" she said quietly. He had become used to her staid, quite voice, training himself to listen for her thoughts spoken aloud. He worked two jobs to keep them in soba noodles and coffee. Still, her coffee came every morning. The first few days while on the run had resulted in his promise to always have coffee for her wherever they landed. He had never wanted to see or hear the un-caffeinated Robin for as long as he lived.

Should he tell her where he was going? She would need to know eventually, but maybe after he saw how the date thing went. "Good night Robin" he answered, heading out the door.

**Chapter Two**

Amon cam back from the date early. What did he expect? He held every woman up to compare to his firestarter. And frankly, no one could hold a candle to her beauty, intelligence or love for humanity.

Robin had fallen asleep on the couch, curled up under a blanket. They kept their little one room apartment cool to save on the electric bill. He could smell the popcorn she had popped earlier. He wondered if she used the stove. Looking down at her, his heart skipped a beat. How could anyone be that beautiful without trying? He picked her up in one easy move, taking her to her bed. He laid her down on her bed to sleep. The feelings he had for her since she was 15 made him feel like a hentai. How could he lay all of this on her after all she had been through in her short life? He was a grown man, he had always been taught to keep his emotions to himself.

He walked back out to the living room to sleep on the couch so he would not wake her up as he headed out to his first job before the dark left the sky each morning. He lay on the couch, watching the moon cross the sky. "I will wait for you Robin. I will out wait any man, even if I have to wait forever. I will wait until you are ready" he whispered

Robin woke in her room, feeling her partner close by. She could feel the offending clothing still wrapped around her frame. "This will not do" she thought, standing to strip to the skin God had given her. That's when she heard Amon speaking to himself.

"That's what he is waiting on? Me?" the news astounded her. Sheet wrapped around her form, she walked into the living room to...to what? She was not certain, but let faith take her by the hand.

Amons breath caught in his throat, his thoughts stood before him. Moonlight back lit the sheet, allowing every curve to stand out. "Amon? I am ready" was all she said. Walking over to her, he just shook his head. "No. No you are not ready. But I will wait for you Robin."

This was more than she could stand. Two and a half years of wanting him overtook her. She dropped the sheet to one hand, craving his touch. "I am ready Amon. I have waited for you too."

He shuddered, reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder. She pulled him into the bed room and lay down on the bed. "Forever mine?" she asked. Being a man of few words, he only nodded.


End file.
